


Going Home

by palasin



Series: HideKane Shots and Fics [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Future Child, Ghoul attack, Hidead, M/M, Poor Kaneki, life support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5750755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palasin/pseuds/palasin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kaneki, there's no need to cry, I'll always be with you."</p><p>"I love you." He sniffled and held Hide's hand in his.</p><p>"I love you, too. Hey, Kaneki?"</p><p>"Yes, Hide?"</p><p>"I'm ready to go home."</p><p>That was when his hand went limp and the happiness left Kaneki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Home

Today was the day he was going to be taken off life support.

Hide smiled weakly at his husband. Kaneki wasn't wanting this. He wanted him to survive. He knew he shouldn't have left Hide alone by Anteiku. He knew a ghoul was going to attack Hide and nearly kill him. So then why did he decide to leave him there?

He was never going to know. He remembers hearing Hide scream and he, Kaneki, running to Hide and killing the other ghoul. He remembers seeing the huge gash in Hide's stomach, and how he almost didn't make it to the Hospital. He remembers these past few nights beibg torture.

But now, it was over. His happiness, everything. He smiled back at Hide and took Hide's hand in his. The doctor came In just as they were about to kiss. He exited quickly, knowing he should leave them for a minute. 

Kaneki looked at Hide and kissed him, one final time. He heard a knock and said, "Come in."

"It's time."

Kaneki nodded and walked out of the way as they unhooked Hide from life support. He went back to the bedside as tears fell down his face.

Hide wiped the tears away weakly and took the other's hand in his.

"Kaneki, there's no need to cry, I'll always be with you."

"I love you." He sniffled and held Hide's hand in his.

"I love you, too. Hey, Kaneki?"

"Yes, Hide?"

"I'm ready to go home."

That was when his hand went limp and the happiness left Kaneki.

_Ten Years Later._

Kaneki walked a little girl no older than 7 down to the graveyard. She sat by the grave and looked at her father.

"Daddy, why did Papa die?"

"Because, sweetie, there are bad ghouls."

"Really?"

"Of course there are. Make sure you stay away from them, too."

"Okay, daddy." She looked at the grave and then back at Kaneki.

"Did Papa go to heaven?

"Of course he did. He was an amazingly sweet human being."

"How did you two meet?"

"A long time ago, when we were little, just like you!"

"Really? Kind of like me and my friend?"

"Mhm. And you know what?"

"What, Daddy?"

"I bet you he's watching you grow up, right now." Kaneki smiled and picked her up, walking away from the grave. And what was engraved on said grave?

_Nagachika Hideyoshi_

_1996 - 2015_

_I'm ready to go home now._

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry if I made you cry. I was itching to get this done though!


End file.
